Cuando se unen pasado y futuro
by Griffwidgeon
Summary: La guerra ha terminado para Harry, y aunque es de esperar que ahora todo volverá a la normalidad, no parece ser así, y esta vez es alguien del futuro quien necesita su ayuda.


**Disclaimer:** nada del Potterverso me pertenece

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "El Futuro es Ahora" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban en el puente que unía el castillo con la tierra firme más cercana. Estaban rodeados de vestigios de la batalla: restos del puente, de las estatuas que habían defendido el castillo o de algún que otro gigante caído. Pero ninguna amenaza latente.

―Cuesta creer que todo haya acabado, ¿verdad? ―comentó Ron.

―Sí, cuesta creerlo… Aunque sigo pensando que algo se nos escapa ―dijo Harry.

―Todo ha acabado, Harry. Voldemort ya no existe ―aseguró Hermione.

―Sí…

De repente, oyeron un estruendo, como un relámpago. Miraron hacia el puente, donde una especie de rayos aparecieron, dando lugar a un enorme círculo, como un remolino de mar que se hubiese formado allí, en mitad de la nada. Del centro del remolino apareció un hombre.

Era alto, más alto que ellos, e iba ataviado con una especie de traje futurista, a juzgar por lo que Harry había visto en los videojuegos. Llevaba un casco, por lo que era imposible verle la cara. En cuanto puso pie sobre el puente, el remolino desapareció. Tras observar un momento a los tres jóvenes, se quitó el casco, mostrando a un hombre de cabello rojizo y con pecas en la cara. Se parecía misteriosamente a Ron.

―¿Ho-Hola? ―saludó Harry.

―¿Harry Potter? ―preguntó el misterioso hombre.

Harry asintió.

―Soy Carter Whale. Y vengo del futuro.

――

En el arrasado Gran Comedor ya no quedaban todas las personas que habían festejado la victoria, sólo algunas personas, como los profesores, los Weasley y algunos alumnos de séptimo. Junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione, todos miraban al recién llegado.

―Señor Whale ―fue Minerva McGonagall habló ―. ¿De dónde dice que viene?

―Usted debe ser la mítica Minerva McGonagall. Aún de donde vengo, usted es una leyenda. Vengo del futuro, directora ―explicó Whale.

―¿Del… futuro? ¿Y cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

Carter rió.

―Con esto ―mostró un reloj de muñeca ―. Es un simple dispositivo que permite viajar en el tiempo. Crea agujeros de gusano hacia el lugar y la época que programe.

―Pero… usted es un mago, ¿no? ―quiso saber Hermione, extrañada.

―Exacto, señorita. Estudié, o estudiaré, en este mismo colegio. Miembro de la Casa Gryffindor ―explicó Carter.

―Pero eso parece tecnología muggle, señor Whale. ¿Cómo es posible que pueda utilizar tecnología muggle en Hogwarts? ―terminó de exponer Hermione.

Carter volvió a sonreír.

―Porque en el futuro ya no existe el secreto, Hermione. Los magos hemos dejado de escondernos, no porque no queramos, no. Sino porque la tecnología muggle era cada vez mayor, y más tarde o más temprano… Sus cámaras, sus videovigilancias nos cazaron. Por supuesto que podíamos borrar los hechos, pero cada vez se volvía más difícil, cada vez más gente mostraba su magia… Es por eso que nos revelamos.

―¿Y qué pasó entonces? ―quiso saber Harry.

―La mayor revolución en la Historia de la Humanidad. El mayor adelante social que alguna vez este mundo haya visto. Ellos pidieron y dieron a cambio. Nosotros dimos y pedimos a cambio. En mi futuro, muggles y magos caminan de la mano, comparten tecnología y magia por igual. Las enfermedades son cosa del pasado, la guerra, el hambre…

―Parece una utopía ―dejó caer Hermione.

―Casi lo es. A veces lo es. Pero no olvidamos quienes somos. Aún tenemos crímenes, desobediencia civil… Es lo que nos hace recordar que somos humanos. En fin, me encantaría contarles más cosas del futuro, pero eso podría alterar las cosas. Y además, no es para lo que he venido expresamente. He venido a por usted, señor Potter.

Todos los presentes miraron a Harry. Este se puso nervioso.

―¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

―Porque mi mundo está en guerra, señor Potter. Porque una amenaza apareció hace años y, ahora, ha interrumpido nuestras vidas. El mundo, y más allá de él, está en guerra. Hemos intentado todas las vías posibles, pero ninguna ha funcionado. Usted es el único que puede ayudarnos.

―¿Y por qué necesitan mi ayuda? ―Harry no entendía nada.

―Porque lo hemos visto. Lo hemos previsto. Hemos estudiado todas las estrategias posibles y usted es quien más se ajusta a ella. Necesito que venga conmigo.

―¿Pero quién es usted?

Whale se puso firme y realizó un saludo militar.

―Comandante Carter Whale, Primer Oficial de la UPSS _Arrow_, al mando del capitán John Potter-Whale III.

Todos volvieron a mirarse entre sí y luego a Harry. ¿Había dicho Potter?

―¿Potter? ―preguntó Harry.

―El capitán John Potter-Whale III es descendiente directo de Harry Potter, primero de su linaje, primer capitán de su familia. Ciento veintitrés años después, su descendiente, Harvey Potter, se convirtió en el primer capitán de una nave espacial.

―¿Whale? ―fue Ron quien preguntó esta vez.

Carter sonrió de nuevo.

―La familia Whale es descendiente de los Weasley, aunque el mestizaje ha sido mayor a lo largo de los años y, por tanto, el apellido se perdió hace un par de siglos. Estamos emparentados, además, con los Potter. Pero los Potter han mantenido el apellido por siempre, ya sea por suerte de que naciesen varones o porque siempre se mantuvo ese apellido, como recordatorio para la Unión de Sistemas Planetarios de lo mucho que esa familia ha luchado por los intereses planetarios.

Ninguno sabía qué decir.

―¿Y por qué cree usted que voy a ayudarles? Por si no lo sabe, acabo de derrotar a un mago tenebroso.

―Tenemos nuestros libros de Historia, señor Potter. Sabemos lo que ha pasado aquí. Pero en cuanto le diga por qué le necesitamos, no podrá negarse.

―¿Y de qué se trata?

―Supongo que le sonará el nombre de Lord Voldemort.

Todo el mundo se mantuvo callado.

―Me es familiar ―dejó caer Harry.

―Tras el final de esta guerra, los pocos mortífagos que quedaron en libertad se tornaron una sociedad secreta. Sólo unos pocos mantuvieron su condición, otros la abandonaron definitivamente, hasta que se convirtieron en una familia. Durante siglos, sus descendientes, desde la infancia, fueron aleccionados en los ideales de la pureza de sangre. Voldemort se tornó casi su dios personal. Y durante siglos esperaron el momento para su regreso.

―Pero él está muerto. Está muerto ―sentenció Harry.

Carter bajó la mirada, lamentándose.

―No todo es bueno en nuestro mundo, señor Potter. La combinación de tecnología muggle y la magia puede obrar casi milagros, pero también los más grandes horrores conocidos. Los descendientes de los mortífagos encontraron al final la manera de traer de vuelta a Voldemort. Y es por eso que estamos en guerra. Y ahora le pregunto, señor Potter, ¿nos ayudará?

――

Caminaban de nuevo por el puente. Con Harry iban Ron y Hermione.

―Ellos no hace falta que vengan. Es sólo a Harry a quien necesitamos ―explicó Whale.

Harry se detuvo.

―Si de verdad me necesitan, ellos vienen conmigo. Ron y Hermione me han ayudado desde el primer momento. Sin su ayuda, Voldemort seguiría vivo, así que si me necesitan para derrotar a su reencarnación, ellos me ayudarán.

Whale se encogió de hombros.

―Como quieras. ¿Listos? ―los tres asintieron. Whale llevó una mano a su muñeca y manipuló una especie de reloj. Al instante, el torbellino apareció ― Después de vosotros.

Los tres echaron un último vistazo a Whale antes de entrar. Tras eso, aparecieron al otro lado del torbellino. Hogwarts, al que habían dejado casi en ruinas, mostraba una nueva cara. Los muros estaban totalmente reparados y lucían casi perfectos, así como también tenía nuevas estructuras y adiciones, de corte más moderno. Varias naves sobrevolaban el castilo, mezcla de antigüedad y modernidad.

―¿Pero qué…? ―alcanzó a decir Ron, boquiabierto.

―Bienvenidos al año 2632. El curso escolar ya ha acabado y esas son naves clase Thestral de cinco plazas. Llevan a los alumnos a Hogsmeade, donde tomarán el Aerotren de Hogwarts de regreso a Londres. Aunque el desplazamiento molecular ya existe, gestionado por la Red Flu de Desplazamiento Molecular, el aerotren es una vieja tradición, en recuerdo del Expreso de Hogwarts.

―Esto es… un poco confuso ―comentó Harry.

―Lamento que os veáis abrumados por esto. Os llevaré al Gran Comedor, para que comáis algo. Nuestra estancia en Hogwarts será mínima, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tras eso, os llevaré al Almirantazgo, donde se os pondrá al corriente de lo que ocurre.

―¿Y el capitán Potter-Whale, está en ese Almirantazgo? ―quiso saber Hermione.

―El capitán está en la frontera exterior, a años luz de aquí, dirigiendo la Flota Estelar contra Voldemort y sus partidarios. Varios sistemas planetarios se le han unido ya.

Caminaron por el puente, el cual no tenía soporte alguno, se mantenía en el aire, hacia el castillo. Una vez en el Vestíbulo, vieron a algunos alumnos rezagados. Incluso su indumentaria había cambiado, la cual se asemejaba a los trajes de pilotos espaciales. Únicamente la túnica permanecía presente, como recuerdo del pasado.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Los cuatro relojes con los puntos de las Casas habían sido alterados. Además de ser relojes de arena, también había marcadores digitales con el recuento. La Casa Ravenclaw tenía los números resaltados en dorado, dando a entender que había ganado la Copa de la Casa. El número, además, era anormalmente grande.

―¿Cuántos alumnos tiene la escuela? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Este año hemos superado los siete mil quinientos ―confesó Carter.

―¿Siete mil quinientos? ―Hermione no daba crédito ―. Pero si nosotros apenas pasamos de los trescientos.

―Eso es porque nosotros hemos crecido. No todos aquí son magos, y no todo lo que se enseña es magia. Hogwarts es también una escuela para muggles, así como también una institución de la Academia Galáctica. Se preparan futuros pilotos y oficiales, y los mejores pasan a la sede de la Academia, donde seguirán siendo entrenados.

―Una cantera para futuros miembros, ¿no es así? ―dejó caer Ron.

―No es nuestra forma de llamarlo, pero sí, así es. No nos arrepentimos de los que hacemos, Ron, si crees que lo que aquí hacemos está mal. Llevamos siglos viviendo el progreso. Vamos.

Accedieron al Gran Comedor, el cual estaba vacío. Había pantallas de televisión, aunque parecían simples cristales, volando por la sala. Mostraban noticias de todo el mundo y de otros mundos también. Algunas enseñaban imágenes de la guerra, aunque Harry no pudo ver si Voldemort aparecía en ellas.

―No le reconocerás ahí, ni tampoco si llegas a verle en persona. Es Voldemort y a la vez no lo es. Su conciencia, recuerdos y poderes descansan sobre un nuevo cuerpo ―explicó Carter.

―Entiendo ―confesó Harry.

Tras comer algo, abandonaban la escuela en una nave Thestral.

―Antes debemos pasar los controles de rigor y atravesar el escudo protector que rodea la escuela. Tras eso, iremos al Almirantazgo.

―Controles, escudos… Se diría que Hogwarts parece más una fortaleza que una escuela ―comentó Harry.

Carter miraba a través de la ventana.

―Este no es el mundo que conocéis, chicos. La tecnología muggle y la magia no sólo han traído progreso en beneficio de la sociedad, también guerras. Hemos tenido graves enfrentamientos, hemos creado armas nuevas, más potentes, más destructivas… Por eso tanta protección.

Carter hablaba como si ese aspecto de su sociedad no le gustase, pero ninguno de los jóvenes dijo algo.

Llegaron a Londres, que también había cambiado bastante. Enormes rascacielos ridiculizaban los antiguos edificios de su época, la mayoría de los cuales o habían desaparecido o eran casi imperceptibles.

―¿Cómo es ese Almirantazgo? ―quiso saber Hermione. De los tres, ella era quien más interesada estaba en políticas.

―Es nuestro mayor órgano de gobierno. Las guerras acabaron con los gobiernos de la Tierra, por lo que los supervivientes se constituyeron en un solo Estado, que más tarde evolucionó en un sistema planteario, el Sistema Sol. El Almirantazgo engloba los tres poderes: ejecutivo, legislativo y judicial, pero no controla a ninguno de ellos. El Almirante es como un presidente, el presidente del sistema ―explicó Carter.

―¿Y los demás sistemas? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Los demás sistemas siguen modelos similares, aunque también hay excepciones.

―¿Y los Ministerios de Magia?

―Desaparecieron. Magos y muggles trabajan en la administración por igual. El Almirante actual es una bruja, Jane Birkhead. Oh, hemos llegado. Seguidme.

Bajaron de la nave y pusieron pie en una gran plaza. Ante ella se alzaba un gran rascacielos de cristales y metal. Caminaron hasta él y entraron dentro.

―Vamos a limitarnos al papeleo para poder tomar un transporte hasta la nave del capitán Potter. Debemos reunirnos con él cuanto antes, es el máximo dirigente de la Flota.

Al rato, se subían a una nueva nave, pero esta vez no iban a ninguna parte del planeta, sino que lo abandonaban. Se dirigían a una gran estación espacial en órbita sobre el planeta.

―Es nuestra lanzadera principal, desde ahí salen las naves de exploración y los buques de guerra. Y desde ahí saldremos hacia la nave del capitán Potter.

Tras llegar a la gran estación, repleta de militares, todos ataviados con los mismos uniformes, sólo distinguidos por un código de colores, fueron llevados hasta una nave, más grande que las que habían utilizado hasta ese momento, pero no lo suficiente como para ser un buque de guerra.

Al rato, ya se encontraban en la nave.

―Acomodaros, el viaje será un poco largo. Aunque hemos desarrollado la velocidad luz, el salto hasta la zona de la frontera exterior será un poco más largo de lo normal.

Carter se fue al puente de mando, dejándoles solos. Los tres se fueron hasta una sala principal, la cual debía de ser de descanso para los tripulantes.

―¿Estáis bien? ―quiso saber Hermione.

―Eh, sí. Creo que sí ―alcanzó a decir Ron.

―Todo está sucediendo demasiado deprisa, a mi parecer. Toda esta… nueva tecnología. Creo que me sobrepasa ―comentó Harry.

―Por eso lo preguntaba. El cambio ha sido muy grande y rápido en tan poco tiempo. En fin, hace tan solo un par de horas que estábamos en 1998 ―explicó Hermione.

Sea como fuere, ahora se embarcaban en una nueva aventura, no para resolver un problema que les afectase directamente, sino a un futuro distante. Se podrían haber negado a ello, pero algo les decía que tenían que hacerlo. Y si se trataba de Voldemort, no había oposición posible.

Finalmente, saltaron del hiperespacio. Miraron a través de una de las ventanas hacia las estrellas, hasta que una enorme masa apareció. Era, quizás, la nave más grande que habían visto en su vida, un auténtico buque de guerra estelar. A su alrededor había otras naves de similar tamaño o menores, así como cientos de cazas volando en perfecta sincronía.

―Merlín bendito… ―alcanzó a decir Ron.

De inmediato, atracaban en la gran nave.

―Vamos, el capitán quiere veros cuanto antes ―comentó Carter.

Tras abandonar la nave, caminaron por pasillos, subieron por ascensores y accedieron finalmente a una gran estancia. El centro de mando, el puente de la nave. Hombres y mujeres iban y venían, pero uno se encontraba en el centro, observando unas pantallas holográficas.

―Capitán, están aquí.

El capitán se dio la vuelta. De no ser porque les dijeron quién era, habrían pensado que era Harry, porque a simple vista era casi idéntico. Sólo si se observaba más detenidamente, se podían apreciar las diferencias: ojos castaños, pelo corto y liso, ninguna cicatriz en su frente.

―Ah, comandante. Me alegra verle, y tenerle de nuevo por aquí. Y por lo veo, lo ha conseguido. Señor Potter ―saludó ―. Es un honor verle. Bienvenido a la UPSS _Arrow_, soy el capitán John Potter-Whale III.

Los dos se dieron la mano.

―Es extraño porque, a fin de cuentas, usted es mi descendiente ―comentó Harry.

El capitán sonrió.

―En efecto, igual que sus amigos son antepasados del comandante Whale. Bien, me encantaría poder explicarles de primera mano lo que está sucediendo, pero debo atender a los movimientos de la Flota y…

De repente, una alarma saltó.

―Contacto en el radar, capitán ―avisó una mujer que ante un teclado y unas pantallas.

―¿Cuántas naves? ―quiso saber el capitán Potter.

―Cinco de momento, pero los sensores indican que se aproximan más.

El capitán se sentó en su asiento, dispuesto a dirigir la nave.

―Comandante, le necesito aquí. Vosotros podéis permanecer en el puente, pero no interrumpáis nuestro trabajo. Este ataque no es como los que hemos tenido hasta ahora.

En la pantalla aparecieron cinco naves, pero también comenzaron a saltar otras. Sin embargo, todos se dieron cuenta de cuál era la nave principal, un enorme mastodonte oscuro que casi se confundía con su entorno, de no ser porque las estrellas a su alrededor denotaban la enorme masa oscura. Las luces de las naves de la Flota dejaron ver una marca que a Harry, Ron y Hermione les resultó muy familiar.

Harry se adelantó.

―Señor Potter, le he pedido que se mantenga en su puesto.

―Esa es la Marca Tenebrosa ―interrumpió Harry ―. ¿Es la flota de Voldemort?

―Esa marca es el distintivo de Voldemort y sus secuaces, pero nunca hemos sabido lo que significa.

Harry bufó y miró al comandante Whale.

―¿No se suponía que estudian su propia Historia?

―Y lo hacemos, pero mucha documentación se ha perdido durante los siglos. Es por eso que también te necesitábamos, para que nos desveles aspectos que desconocemos, como esa marca.

―Caballeros, me encantaría seguir con esto, pero tenemos una batalla entre manos. ¿Situación?

―Detecto misiles, capitán ―explicó uno de los oficiales.

―Escudos a toda potencia. Carguen misiles de estribor. Torpedos iónicos y de fotones. A mi señal…

―¡Se aproxima un misil! ―gritó Whale.

―¡Preparados para el impacto!

Ni siquiera las defensas de la nave pudieron evitarlo, y el misil golpeó con fuerza contra el casco de la nave, provocando una gran explosión. La nave tembló de arriba abajo y algunas personas en el puente cayeron al suelo. Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que agarrarse a lo que más tuvieron a mano.

―Informe de daños ―pidió el capitán.

―Escudos al 40%, daños en la zona de estribor. Cubiertas 18 a 35 dañadas. Brechas a lo largo del casco ―explicó una mujer.

―Cierren las compuertas de emergencia. ¡Y lanzad ya un contraataque!

La nave disparó una serie de misiles que impactaron contra la flota enemiga. Dos de las naves fueron destruidas.

―Señor, la nave más grande se aproxima hacia nosotros.

Así era. La enorme mole negra volaba hacia la nave del capitán Potter hasta situarse prácticamente al lado.

―Naves enemigas entran por las brechas, nos están abordando.

―Teniente Brody, acompáñeme. Tenemos que formar un equipo de ataque. Comandante Whale, tome el mando.

Whale se sentó en el asiento del capitán mientras el propio capitán abandonaba el puente acompañado del tal Brody. Los jóvenes permanecieron en el puente, hasta que Harry siguió al capitán.

―¿Qué haces? No tienes instrucción militar ―dijo el capitán.

―No, pero tengo esto ―y sacó su varita ―. No estoy a sus órdenes, capitán, por mucho que usted mande en esta nave. Si de verdad me necesitan, iré con ustedes. Necesito verle.

El capitán Potter no se opuso. Con un equipo de ataque ya formado, llegaron hasta la zona donde estaba teniendo lugar el abordaje, que pronto se había convertido en una batalla campal. Harry observó a su alrededor. Había soldados disparando sus armas, pero también otros con varitas en las manos, algunos hasta con dos, ejecutando hechizos y maldiciones.

Pero en el otro lado también sabían hacer magia. Ataviados con trajes espaciales totalmente negros, y con motivos en los cascos que a Harry le recordaron terriblemente a ciertas máscaras doradas y plateadas, la batalla no parecía inclinarse por ninguno de ambos bandos.

Pronto Harry se unió, pero alguien más apareció. Más alto que cualquiera de los otros, todo de negro y con una capa cayéndole por los hombros, Harry no necesitó presentación alguna.

―Voldemort…

―Sí, es él. Y me pregunto cómo es que ha venido hasta aquí ―alcanzó a decir el capitán.

La batalla continuó, pero el recién llegado caminó hasta el capitán, apartando a quien se cruzase en su camino.

―Capitán Potter, volvemos a encontrarnos. Imagino que mi ataque sorpresa le ha pillado desprevenido, no esperaba que el líder del bando enemigo llegase hasta aquí. Pero verá, durante muchísimos años siempre he deseado una cosa. Matar a Harry Potter. Ya no puedo hacerlo, pero siempre puedo eliminar a su linaje para siempre.

―No estés tan seguro ―Harry apareció ante ellos.

Voldemort le miró, aunque Harry no podía ver ningún rastro de él a través de esa armadura.

―Harry Potter. Incluso siglos después de nuestro último encuentro, sigues viviendo. Imagino que te han debido de traer hasta aquí a través del Tiempo. Bien, bien, ya me ocuparé de ti, pero antes…

De uno de sus brazos sacó una lanza metálica que clavó en el pecho del capitán Potter, de manera desprevenida.

―¡No! ―gritó Harry ―. _¡Confringo!_

El hechizo impactó contra la armadura, provocando una gran explosión y haciendo que Voldemort saliese volando por los aires. Varios de sus soldados le rodearon.

―¡Atrás! ¡Es mío! Parece que el destino me ha brindado una segunda oportunidad. Porque esta vez es distinto, Potter. Esta vez ya no existe ni ese amor con el que tu madre te protegió, ni Horrocruxes que guarden mi alma. Mi nueva armadura me protege hasta de maldiciones asesinas. Así que dime, ¿cómo me derrotarás esta vez?

Tenía razón. Voldemort era ahora, básicamente, una enorme mole de casi dos metros de altura, con una armadura negra como la noche y aparentemente indestructible, ya que el hechizo que le había lanzado no le había provocado ni un rasguño.

Era Voldemort y a la vez no lo era. No reconocía ningún vestigio de cuando era el Señor Tenebroso, pero a la vez sabía que era él. Incluso juraría ver dos luces rojas a través de su casco, como dos ojos clavados en sangre.

―Algo habrá que pueda hacer. Nunca podrás ganar. Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida.

―Ah, pero olvidas una cosa, Potter. La profecía ya se cumplió. Ya me derrotaste. Ahora… Ahora jugamos con las mismas cartas. No hay magia ancestral protectora, ni Horrocruxes ni tampoco profecías. Sólo tú y yo… y nuestras armas. ¿Listo?

Enarboló de nuevo su lanza, así como su varita. Harry hizo lo propio con la suya, aunque sentía que nada podía hacer con ella frente a Voldemort.

Entonces, una gran explosión hizo que la nave se desestabilizase. De repente, sintió como si cayesen hacia un abismo. Harry alcanzó a agarrarse a algo, pero Voldemort no, cayendo hacia atrás.

―¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que ir a una de las cápsulas de salvamento!

Quien gritaba era un soldado, uno de los muchos que había en la batalla. Por suerte era un mago, así que ambos se aplicaron hechizos para poder levitar. Oían explosiones y pronto se abrieron brechas que daban al espacio exterior, pero pudieron llegar a tiempo a una de las cápsulas, a la que se subieron. Abandonaron la nave y se alejaron lo suficiente, justo a tiempo para ver cómo explotaba en millones de pedazos.

―Por Merlín… ―alcanzó a decir Harry ―. Oh no, mis amigos estaban allí.

―Si tus amigos estaban en el puente, entonces habrán sido evacuados. Nosotros somos los que tenemos que dar gracias por estar vivos. Soldado Benjamin Lowell. ¿Y tú eres?

―Harry Potter.

―¿Eres familiar del capitán Potter?

Harry se percató de que no todo el mundo podría saber quién era él en realidad.

―Eh, sí. Se diría que soy un familiar suyo muy lejano ―de repente, se acordó ―. El capitán… Vi como era asesinado por Voldemort.

―Todos lo vimos. De momento tenemos que ir a la fragata _Valiant_, allí están llevando las naves de salvamento. La flota enemiga, o lo que quedó de ella, saltó ya al hiperespacio.

Minutos después, se reunían con el comandante Whale y, por suerte, con Ron y Hermione.

―Buen trabajo, soldado, ha realizado usted un gran favor a la Flota. Puede retirarse ―dijo Whale.

El soldado Lowell se retiró.

―¿Qué pasó, Harry? Temíamos por ti ―comentó Ron.

―Era Voldemort. Apareció de repente.

―¿Y el capitán Potter? Nadie puede encontrarle ―preguntó el comandante.

Harry bajó la mirada.

―Voldemort le asesinó. No pudimos recuperar su cuerpo, creo… creo que se ha perdido para siempre.

El comandante se mantuvo callado, mientras se apartaba de los tres jóvenes. Harry quiso decir algo, pero Hermione se lo impidió. Necesitaba estar solo.

Horas después, Harry entraba en una gran sala de reuniones de la nave en la que se encontraban. El comandante Whale estaba sentado en una silla, con la mirada perdida.

―Comandante ―saludó.

―Ahora soy el capitán Whale, señor Potter. Cuando un capitán muere, su comandante ocupa su lugar.

Harry supuso que el ahora capitán Whale no necesitaba celebraciones. Imaginaba que un comandante jamás necesitaría de felicitaciones cuando se trataba de ocupar el puesto de su difunto capitán.

―¿Se encuentra mejor? ―quiso saber Harry.

―Yo… Bueno, he estado mejor, pero lo superaré. El capitán y yo éramos familia. Familia lejana, porque nuestras familias son bastante grandes, pero eran nuestros puestos lo que nos unía más. Éramos casi como hermanos.

―Siento mucho su pérdida. Luchó hasta el final.

―Estoy seguro de que lo hizo. Él era un gran guerrero. Dígame… ¿Cómo fue su encuentro con Voldemort?

Harry sintió un escalofrío de arriba abajo, como si la sola mención de ese nombre fuese suficiente para atemorizarle. Algo que nunca antes había sentido. ¿La sensación de que esta vez sería imposible derrotarle? No lo sabía.

―Fue… devastador. No parecía él, pero sabía que era él. El problema es que…

―¿No sabe cómo derrotarle?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

―No tengo la menor idea. Porque esta vez no parece haber magia de por medio, sino tecnología muggle. Tecnología que parece imposible de destruir. Y yo… yo no sé qué hacer.

―Nadie sabe nunca qué hacer. Pero con usted aquí, las probabilidades han cambiado. Las guerras no se ganan de un día para otro, señor Potter. Se lo dice un soldado que las ha vivido. Que las vive cada día de su vida. Nada es imposible y nadie es indestructible. Llegado el momento, más tarde o más temprano, derrotará Voldemort como ya hizo una vez. No ha sido hoy, ni será mañana, ni dentro de una semana o un mes. Pero le derrotará. Sé que lo hará. Y yo estaré a su lado para ayudarle en todo lo que necesite. Le doy mi palabra.

Harry miró a Whale y asintió. Decirlo siempre parecía más fácil que hacerlo, pero bien cierto era que ayudaba a su consecución. No sabía si ganaría o no, pero debía intentarlo. Porque era ya casi como una obligación. Sólo una persona en el mundo, no, en toda la galaxia, podía derrotar a Voldemort. Y ese era él.

* * *

_Bueno, este es un final abierta, pues deja la puerta abierta a un long-fic que planeo escribir, un poco como mi otra participación. Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
